fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liebe auf den ersten Blick?
Hey Leute das ist meine erste ff. Es geht um eine neue Schülerin an der WMHS. Schreibt bitte in die Kommentare.Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:)) Kapitel 1. Die neue Sicht des Erzählers Ein ganz normaler morgen im Glee Club Santana:Wann kommt Mr Shue endlich? Wenn er in 5 Minuten nicht da ist bin ich weg! Rachel: Wahrscheinlich überlegt er grad welchen Song ich bei den Sectionals singen soll. Kurt: Das Solo krieg ich Rachel,und das weißt du. Rachel:Träum weiter! Will kommt in den Raum. Neben ihm ein hellblondes Mädchen.Datei:Sophie.jpg Will:Das ist unsere neue Schülerin Sophie. Sophie:Hi Leute! Sophie war ein hübsches,schlankes Mädchen. Sie trug ein blaues Tank-Top mit schwarzer Röhrenjeans und High Heels. Sophies Sicht In eine neue Schule zu kommen ist immer schwierig. Aber es geht nicht anders. Meine Eltern sind beide viel unterwegs und da muss ich nunmal mit. Das heißt ich bleibe fast nie länger als ein halbes Jahr auf einer Schule. Ich ging mit Mr Shuster hinterher in ein Klassenzimmer. Ich guckte mich um. Ich sah einen Flügel und noch viele andere Instrumente von denen ich zum Teil gar nicht wusste wie sie heißen. Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Ich sah nur gelangweilte Gesichter,bis auf eines. Ich schaute diesem Wesen genau in die leuchtenden,dunkelbraunen Augen. thumb|leftUnd das Wesen mit den schwarzen Augen erwiderte meinen Blick. Das Wesen war ein Mädchen in meinem Alter.Während ich dem Mädchen in die Augen schaute vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Leider wurde ich aus meinen Träumen wider geweckt. Rachel: Du musst noch vorsingen! Sonst können wir dich leider nicht in den Glee Club aufnehmen. Will: Stimmt,also was wirst du singen? Ich überlegte kurz. Sophie:Äh,Call me Maybe. Die Musik fing an. thumb|right|350px I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me, maybe? Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that So call me, maybe? Tosender Beifall.Alle klatschten. Alle bis auf ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einer ziemlich großen Nase. Santana: Endlich mal jemand der Rachel das Wasser reichen kann. Rachel musste die Braun Haarige sein. Will: Super gemacht! Dann setz dich mal dahin. Er deutete auf einen Stuhl der neben dem Schwarzhaarigen Mädchen. Sie flüsterte mir zu: Du kannst echt gut singen. Ich bin übrigens Santana. . Kapitel 2. Das Solo Am nächsten morgen im Glee Club. Es geht darum wer die Soli bei den Sectionals bekommt. Santanas Sicht Eins steht schon mal fest: Sophie ist super heiß.Aber ich glaub nicht das sie in meinem Team spielt. Das kann ich vielleicht noch ändern. Aber wie nur? Will:Die Sectionals stehen vor der Tür und wir müssen gewinnen. Santana:Der Glee Club will die Sectionals gewinnen,ich frag mich nur wie wir das schaffen wollen wenn unsere Solistin ein Hobbit hat der so viel Sexappeal hat wie ein Frosch. Was wir brauchen sind neue solisten! thumb Rachel: Du bist doch nur neidisch das du nicht so gut singst wie ich.Ich singe so viele Soli und wie du merkst hat uns meine Gabe schon viel gebracht. Santana: Wir sind die größten Loser der Schule dank deiner großen Gabe. Kurt: Ich finde Santana hat damit recht. Du singst gut,aber irgendwann wollen die anderen auch mal ein Solo singen. Will: Ich fänds auch gut wenn jemand anderes ein Solo bekommen würde. Wir haben so viele Talente im Glee Club. Am besten ihr singt alle vor. Mike: Und was ist mit denen die gar kein Solo wollen weil sie vielleicht gar nicht singen können? Will: Ich werde eine Liste aufhängen. Jeder der vorsingen möchte trägt sich ein. Alle einverstanden? Alle heben die Hand außer Rachel. Will: Ok. dann stehts fest. Morgen früh in der Aula ist das Vorsingen. Santanas Sicht Das ist es wenn ich das Solo bekomme und wir die Sectionals dank mir gewinnen beeindrucke ich Sophie genug um sie zu überreden mit mir auszugehen. Kapitel 3. Das Vorsingen Am nächsten Tag im Proberaum. Alle sind schon da bis auf eine... Will:So jetzt können wir mit dem Vorsingen beginnen. Arty: Wo ist Brittany? Auf einmal kommt Brittany angerannt. Will:Was ist denn los? Brittany: Ich hab heute Nacht von einem Monster geträumt und jetzt verfolgt mich das schon den ganzen Tag. Will: Was? Wo ist es denn? Brittany: Da! Sie deutet auf ihren Schatten. Santana: Ach,Brit-Brit.Das ist doch nur dein Schatten. thumb|left Brittany: Echt? Santana: Ja süße. Will: Dann ist das ja geklärt. Mercedes willst du anfangen? Mercedes: Ok. Ich singe "Try a little Tenderness" Will: Gut, dann fang mal an. Oh, she may be weary Young girls they do get weary Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah But when she gets weary Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah You know she's waiting Just anticipating For things that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeahthumb But while she's there waiting, without them Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do) It's not just sentimental, no no no She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah You won't regret it, no no Some girls they don't forget it Love is their only happiness, yeah But it's all so easy All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah All you gotta do is man, hold her where you want her Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her Get to her drop drop Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave You've got to hold her and rub her softly Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah You've got to rub her gentle man, all you gotta do, no no You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her Gotta drop nah nah nah drop Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove You've gotta to know what to do, man Take this advice Will: Wow,Mercedes. Du hast mich wirklich mit deiner Stimme beeindruckt und ich glaube den anderen geht's genau so. Danke das du das für uns gesungen hast. Mercedes: Danke,Mr. Shue. Will: So als nächstes haben wir Kurt. Was wirst du für uns singen? Kurt: Ich möchte einen der schönsten Broadway Songs singen: As if we never said Goodbye. Will: Echt gute Wahl. Ein Broadway Klassiker. I don't know why I'm frightened I know my way around here The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here Yes, a world to rediscover But I 'm not in any hurry And I need a moment thumbThe whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways The atmosphere as thrilling here as always Feel the early morning madness Feel the magic in the making Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you Missed the fairy tale adventure In this ever spinning playground We were young together I'm coming out of make-up The lights already burning Not long until the cameras will start turning And the early morning madness And the magic in the making Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye I don't want to be alone That's all in the past This world's waited long enough I've come home at last! And this time will be bigger And brighter than we knew it So watch me fly, we all know I can do it Could I stop my hand from shaking? Has there ever been a moment With so much to live for? The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways So much to say not just today but always We'll have early morning madness We'll have magic in the making Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye We taught the world new ways to dream! Will: Kurt,du hast dir echt den richtigen Song für dich ausgesucht. Santana: Ja,der Song ist genau so wie du. Nervig und Schwul! Will: Santana! Das hast du echt gut gemacht. Als nächstes haben wir... Santana. Also was willst du uns vorsingen? Santana: Songbirds von Fleetwood Mac. For you, there'll be no more cryingFor you, the sun will be shiningAnd I feel that when I'm with youIt's alright, I know it's right To you, I'll give the worldTo you, I'll never be coldthumb'Cause I feel that when I'm with youIt's alright, I know it's right And the songbirds are singingLike they know the scoreAnd I love you, I love you, I love youLike never before And I wish you all the love in the worldBut most of all, I wish it from myself And the songbirds keep singingLike they know the scoreAnd I love you, I love you, I love youLike never before, like never beforeLike never before Will: Wow Santana. Du hast echt so viel Gefühl in deine Stimme gelegt, das war echt Hammer. Santana: Danke Mr Shue. Ich brauche aber keine gute Kritik um mich besser zufühlen. Von denen die hier vorsingen bin ich eh die beste. Rachel: Tu nicht so als ob du so toll wärst,Santana. Ich krieg das Solo sowieso wieder, Santana: Oh ich hab ja ganz vergessen das hier noch ein hässlicher Nasenbär rumkrächzt der mir Konkurenz machen könnte. Will: Keinen Streit, Kids. Ihr seid alle super. Machen wir weiter. Finn? Finn: Ich singe Girls just wanna have Fun. Will: Gut Kumpel. Dann fang mal an. Finn: Moment...Mr Shue ich würde gern noch was sagen. Auch wenn ich das Solo nicht bekomme,widme ich diesen Song Quinn. I came home in the middle of the nightMy father says, "What are you going to do with your life"Well little dear, you're still number oneOh girls they wanna have funthumbOh girls theyThe phone rings in the middle of the nightMy mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"Well little dear, were not the fortunate onesOh girls they wanna have funOh girls theyThat's all they really wantThose girls they wanna have funSome boys take a beautiful girlOh and they hide hide her away from the rest of the worldNot me, I wanna be the one to walk in the sunGirls they wanna have funOh girls theyThats all they really wantOh girls they wanna have fun Will: Ich habe heute gemerkt das du unser bester Sänger bist. So dann hätten wir noch Rachel. Rachel: Ich dachte mir das ich zur abwechslung mal einen Song singe der nicht aus dem Broadway-Bereich kommt. Ich singe Katy Perry's unglaublichen Mega-Hit Firework. Will: Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Do you ever feel like a plastic bagDrifting through the wind, wanting to start again?Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in Do you ever feel already buried deep?Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thingDo you know that there's still a chance for you?'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the Fourth of July 'Cause baby, you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what you're worththumbMake 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"As you shoot across the sky, I, I Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstAnd make 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"You're gonna leave 'em going, "Oh, oh, oh" You don't have to feel like a waste of spaceYou're original, cannot be replacedIf you only knew what the future holdsAfter a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe you reason why all the doors are closedSo you could open one that leads you to the perfect roadLike a lightning bolt, your heart will glowAnd when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite the light and let it shineJust own the night like the Fourth of July 'Cause baby, you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"As you shoot across the sky, I, I Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"You're gonna leave 'em going, "Oh, oh, oh" Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through, ooh, ooh 'Cause baby, you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"As you shoot across the sky, I, I Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, "Oh, oh, oh"You're gonna leave 'em going, "Oh, oh, oh" Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon Will: Du weißt das du eine brilliante Sängerin bist,aber ich würde gerne den anderen mal eine Chance geben. Trotzdem Danke. Santana: Hab ich es nicht gesagt Rachel? Es geht nicht alles nur um dich. Rachel: Nur weil ich kein Solo bekommen habe, heißt das nicht das du eins bekommst, Santana! Will: Keinen Streit. Ich überlege bis übermorgen und gebe euch dann bescheid. Kapitel 3. Der Kuss Dienstag Nachmittag, Santana's Sicht "Du hast heute echt super gesungen." fand Sophie. Es klang ehrlich. thumb "Freut mich das zuhören,vor allem von dir..." wir gingen den Gang weiter entlang,unterhielten uns über unverfängliche Themen,bis Dave uns entgegen kam. Ich wollte Sophie schnell wegziehen, aber da hatte er uns auch schon gesehen. "Na, haben wir ein neues Homo-Paar an der Schule?!" lachte er dreckig. Dann kassierte ich einen Slushi. "Hast du sie noch alle Karofsky?" kreischte ich. OH Mann war das peinlich!!! Aber Sophie blieb ganz gelassen. "Komm, ich helfe dir das auswaschen." Ein grinsen konnte sie sich offensichtlich nicht verkneifen,und da musste ich auch lachen. Wir gingen also zu den Toiletten,zum Glück war keiner da, ich beugte meinen Kopf über das Waschbecken und Sophie spülte meine Haare aus. Ich suchte nach irgendeinem Thema, da mir nichts einfiel sagte ich einfach:" Das machst du echt gut." " Danke..." sagte sie beschäftigt. " Wenn du willst kannst du dich auf meinen Schoß setzen,dann geht es leichter." Ich zog einen Stuhl heran,setze mich und sie setzte sich tatsächlich auf meine Knie. In dem Moment schauten wir uns, wie auf Kommando, in die Augen. Ich beugte mich etwas nach vorne, und meine Lippen berührten Sophies. Sie erwiederte den Kuss sogar. Einen Augenschlag lang vergaß ich alles um mich herum- bis zum Pausen-End-Gong. Sophie sprang sofort auf. Sie sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. " Ähmm..." stotterte sie herum," ich muss zum Unterricht." Dann verschwand sie. Donnerstag Morgen, Sophie's Sicht Am anderen Morgen hatte ich echt das Gefühl auf dem Weg zur Glee Probe von den Blicken der anderen durchlöchert zu werden. Ein paar Jungs aus dem Football Team rempelten mich an und lachten sich kaputt,einen Slushi kassierte ich auch, aber wenigstens rief mir keiner "Lesbe" hinterher, womit ich eigendlich gerechnet hatte. 'Wie auch, keiner hatte es mitbekommen' ,sagte ich mir. Mit gesenktem Kopf kämpfte ich mich durch Masse zum Damen Klo. Ich stieß die Tür auf und ging hinein, vorbei an zwei Neuntklässlerinnen die anfingen zu kichern als sie mein verklebtes Gesicht sahen, und schloss mich in der erstbesten Kabine ein. Dort setzte ich mich auf den Toiletten-Deckel und lehnte meinen Kopf an die kühle Wand. Wollte heulen,den Rest des Tages schwänzen und einfach überlegen was mit mir los war. Aber dazu kam ich nicht, denn auf den Gong hin verließen die zwei Mädchen das Klo, und etwas später kam jemand anderes rein. "Sophie?" fragte jemand. Santana! Gerade jetzt. Ich fuhr mir schnell mit den Händen über die Augen, aber da war nichts. Keine Träne. "Sophie!" Santana klopfte energisch gegen die Tür. "Mr Shue wartet." Das war ihr genervter typischer Tonfall,an den ich mich schon am ersten Tag gewöhnt hatte. Ich stellte mir vor wie auf der anderen Seite der Tür wahrscheinlich gelangweilt ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel betrachtete, und sog scharf die Luft ein, als ich daran dachte wie mich diese Finger gestern berührt hatten... Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, das hörte ich- und dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gar nichts mehr. Ich drehte den Kopf und murmelte:"Ist offen.", nur um irgendwas zu hören. Sie kam nicht. Also ging ich selber raus. Santana saß auf dem Waschbeckenrand und feilte sich wie thumb|250pxerwartet die Nägel. Als sie aufsah lächelte sie. "Dein erstes Slushi-Bad." Es war nicht dieser genervter, sondern ihr irgendwie lieber Tonfall, den ich so an ihr mochte. " Wilkommen an der McKinley High." Dann umarmte sie mich. Santana's Sicht: Ich hielt Sophie noch eine ganze Weile im Arm, dann löste sie sich und setzte sich auf das zweite Waschbecken. "Seit wann gehörst du dazu?", fragte sie und ließ mir keine Zeit für eine Antwort. "Seit wann gehörst du zu den Aussenseitern, seit wann schütten DIR andere Slushis ins Gesicht?" Sie warf mir einen langen fast,vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen, und wusste dennoch die Antwort und Sophie wusste sie auch: Seit ich im Glee-Club war. "Man erzählt sich, du warst früher das beliebteste Girl der Schule. DU hast bestimmt wer Cool war und wer nicht." Sie verstand nicht, das wurde mir blitzartig klar. "Wieso gibt man sowas auf? Am ersten Tag wurde in meinem Kurs gepfiffen als ich in den Raum kam. Die Mädchen haben mich fast ein bisschen bewundernd angeguckt." "Du bist eben heiß",sagte ich leise. Sie ignorierte es. "Nach meinem ersten Tag im Glee-Club war alles vorbei. Plötzlich küsse ich Mädchen, singe irgendwelche peinlichen Chor-Lieder und meine größte Konkurrentin ist ein Mädchen mit Hirschpullowern und Weihnachtsmann T-Shirts!" Es gongte. Die Stunde war vorbei. Wir beide ignorierten das. "Also hat er dir also gar nichts bedeutet? Der Kuss?" fragte ich sie und versuchte meine Stimme selbstsicher klingen zulassen. Sophie ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. "Doch" sagte sie ganz langsam, "aber für mich ist er trotzdem ein Zeichen das ich langsam auf dieser schule verrückt werde." Ich wollte etwas sagen,aber in dem Moment ging die Tür erneut auf. thumb "Mr Shue ist stinksauer. du hast die ganze Probe verpasst!", meinte Brittany, mit ihrem lieben, etwas dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Dann realisierte sie das Sophie bei mir war und schaute ziemlich verdutzt. "Oh,hey." Sophie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, auf ihr immer noch verklebtes Gesicht, und lachte. Ich liebte dieses Lachen. "Hilfst du mir?" fragte sie. Ich nickte. Und Brit- die verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Brittany's Sicht: Ich fing Santana am Schließfach ab. "Ich hab es gesehen." Santana holte ein Buch aus ihrem Fach. "Was?" fragte sie genervt. "Wie du sie ansiehst. Du stehst auf sie, stimmts?" Santana verdrehte die Augen. "Süße,so ein Quatsch. Das würde ich dir doch sagen." "Aber..." "Komm" sie unterbrach mich."Ich muss zu Mathe. Und du?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sie lachte. thumb|256px "Wann bist du nur so schlau geworden?" Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Backe. Dann reichte sie mir ihren kleinen Finger und ich hakte mich bei ihr ein. Ich konnte ihr noch nie böse sein. Kapitel 4. In der Mall '' Donnerstag Nachmittag,Santana's Sicht: Ich ging alleine durch die Mall uns suchte nach einem Outfit für die Hochzeit meiner Tante. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht zu dieser Hochzeit, aber beim Shoppen krieg ich wenigstens mal de Kopf frei. Seit dem Kuss verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr. Warum hatte ich das gemacht? War ich nicht in Brittany verliebt? Warum musste so was immer mir passieren? Zuerst entdecke ich das ich lesbisch bin und dann betrüge ich meine beste Freundin. War ich eigentlich noch mit Brit zusammen? Ich wusste es selbst nicht mehr. Und wenn ja, wollte ich noch mit ihr zusammen sein. War Brittany meine feste Freundin oder nur noch meine BF? Hatte ich mich vielleicht in Sophie verliebt? Und wenn ja, war sie auch in mich verliebt? Diese Fragen gingen mir seit gestern durch den Kopf. Ich guckte mir gerade ein schwarzes Paar Stiefel an, als ich ein vertrautes Lachen hörte. Und tatsächlich... da waren Sophie und Quinn. Sie probierten aller Hand Schuhe an und lachten sich kaputt wenn einer mal nicht in den High Heels mit 15cm Absatz laufen konnte und dauernd abknickte. Ich hoffte innerlich das Sophie mich entdecken würde. Sie hatte das gleiche Kleid in Pink was ich in Dunkelgrün hatte (Siehe Folge: New York). Sie sah unglaublich süß aus in dem Kleid. SANTANA!!! Ich musste mich selbst ermahnen um sie nicht Stunden lang anzustarren. Erstmal hast du eine Freundin! Auch wenn ich noch nicht ob wir jetzt zusammen sind oder waren oder was auch immer. Zweitens hast du deine Chance schon verspielt. Du hast sie geküsst und sie ist weggerannt. Ich wendete mich wieder den Schuhen zu. Aufeinmal schlungen sich von hinten zwei Arme um meinen Hals.Zuerst bekam ich einen Riesen Schreck, dann musste ich lachen, es war Sophie. Santana: "Wo ist Quinn?" Sophie: "Die hatte noch ein Date mit Finn und wenn sie zu spät kommt bringt Finn sie um. Warte... woher weißt du das ich mit Quinn hier war? Spionierst du mir etwa nach?" fragte sie mit gespieltem Ernst. ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste lachen. Sophie: "Hast du Lust auf ein Eis?" Santana: "Klar." Ich hakte mich bei ihr ein. Sophie: "Wo gibt's hier das beste Eis?" thumb Santana: "Ist doch egal. Lass uns einfach irgendwo hin gehen." Wir gingen zu einem kleinem Cafe und setzten uns dort hin. Sophie: Und warum bist du hier? Santana: Meine Tante heiratet und ich habe nichts anzuziehen. Und du? Sophie: Ich brauche neue Sportklamotten für mein Tanz-Training, und da habe ich Quinn getroffen. Santana: Du tanzt? Sophie: Jop genau. Sophie schaute mich unsicher an. Sophie: Also ich wohne ja alleine und bin ziemlich alleine, und da hab mich gefragt ob du vielleicht Lust hast am Freitagabend zu mir zukommen. Wir könnten uns mal einen schönen Girls-Abend machen. So mit Film, Popcorn, Chips und Pizza. Santana: Klingt gut. Klar. ''Kapitel 5. Der Sieg Am nächsten Tag saßen wir alle zusammen im Proberaum und warteten auf Mr Shue. Ich sah zu Sophie. Sie lächelte mich an. Zuerst zeigte sie mit ihrem Finger auf sich, formte dann ein Herz und zeigte nun auf mich. Ich wusste sofort was das heißen sollte: I Love You. Auch wenn ich wusste das es nur freundschaftlich gemeinthumbt war, kamen wieder mal diese Schmetterlinge in meinen Bauch. Sie sah heute wunderschön aus. Sie hatte ein weißes Kleid mit schwarzen und roten Punkten an. Dazu hatte sie schwarze High Heels an. Ihre hellblonden Haare hatte sie geglättet. Außerdem trug sie große rote Ohrringe. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken geweckt, denn Mr Shue kam mit einem großen Umschlag in der Hand rein. Will: "Hey Leute, in dem Umschlag stehen die Ergebnisse vom Vorsingen. Finn, Trommelwirbel bitte. Die diesjährigen Solisten der Sectionals sind............. FINN UND SANTANA!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Ich schreite vor Freude. Alle kamen auf mich zu und umarmten mich. Bis auf Sophie. Die blieb sitzen und sah sich das Geschehen an. Als nur noch Sophie und ich im Raum waren, kam sie doch noch zu mir. Sophie: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie lächelte mich an und gab mir eine CD. thumb|santana Santana: "Was ist das?" Sophie: "Eine DVD." Santana: "Und was ist auf der DVD?" Sophie: "Dein Auftritt." Santana: "Welcher Auftritt?" Sophie: "Dein Vorsingen, Dummerchen." Mit den Worten umarmte sie mich. Kapitel 6. Freitag Abend Am Nachmittag war ich total aufgeregt. Ich überlegte lange was ich anziehen sollte. Meine Entscheidung fiel auf ein graues Longshirt mit einer einfachen Röhrenjeans. Meine Haare ließ ich offen. Als es 8 war fuhr ich mit dem Bus zu Sophie's Apartment. Sophie machte sofort auf als ich klingelte. thumb|Sophie Sophie: "Hey." Santana: "Hi Sweetie." Sophie: "Komm rein." Sophie lebte in einer großzügigen Wohnung mit Dach-Terasse und einem riesigem HD-Fernseher. Sophie: "Und das ist mein Zimmer." Sie machte die Tür auf. Ich sah ein riesiges Zimmer. Im Zimmer stand ein großer Schrank, ein ordentlich aufgeräumter Schreibtisch, ein voll gestellter Schminktisch und ein großes Ehebett. Sophie: "Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen." Santana: "Nein,nein ist schon okay." Ich versuchte nach außen außen hin cool zu wirken. Innerlich raste mein Herz. Sophie: "Willst du eine Pizza?" Santana: Klar. Sophie: Guck schon mal welchen Film du sehen willst. Die DVDs waren auf einem Regal ordentlich nebeneinander aufgestellt. Ich entschied mich für meinen Lieblingsfilm: Sex and the City. Als ich gerade den Film anmachte, kam Sophie auch schon mit der Pizza. Sie setzte sich nah neben mich. Wir sahen uns den Film an und aßen das Popcorn. Sophie: Du hast mich ja gestern gefragt ob der Kuss mir etwas bedeutet hat und ich habe ein bisschen ungenau geantwortet. Ich will dir aber die Wahrheit sagen. Und die Wahrheit ist, auch wenn ich damit Gefahr laufe das du gleich abhaust, das ich den Kuss ziemlich schön fand. Ich nutzte meine Chance und presste meine Lippen auf ihre. Nach ein paar Sekunden erwiderte sie meinen Kuss. Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir immer noch da und küssten uns. Sophie löste sich von mir. Sophie: Stopp, ich kann keinen betrügen. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Santana: Wen betrügen wir denn gerade? Hast du etwa einen Freund? Sophie: Nein, aber du bist mit Brittany zusammen. Santana: Ich hab heute morgen mit Brittany Schluss gemacht, weil ich mich in jemand andren verliebt habe. Ich wusste das es gelogen war, aber ich konnte ja am Montag noch mit ihr Schluss machen. Dann würde Sophie nie etwas davon erfahren. Sophie: Echt? Santana: Ja, komm wir machen weiter. Damit küsste ich sie. . Sie fuhr sofort zurück. "Was ist den noch Sweetie?" Fragte ich leicht genervt. Sophie: Sollten wir das vielleicht nicht auf mein Zimmer verschieben? Santana: Wenn du meinst... Sie nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir in ihr Zimmer. Die schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu mir. Ich hatte es mir derweil schon mal auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt als sie anfing meinen Hals zu küssen... Kapitel 7. Eine Lüge fliegt auf. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte merkte ich das ich nur noch Unterwäsche anhatte. Sophie kam ins Zimmer. In den Händen ein Tablett mit Kaffe und Brötchen drauf. Sie stellte das Tablett neben mir ab. " Na hast du ausgeschlafen?" fragte sie total lieb und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. " Ja hab ich, du hast ein super bequemes Bett", lachte ich. Sie beugte runter und küsste mich erneut. Eins stand fest: Ich war verliebt in Sophie! Am restlichen Wochenende schrieben wir ständig SMS, ich erklärte ihr das ich das mit uns erst mal keinem erzählen wollte, mit der Begründung das ich Brittany's Gefühle nicht verletzten wollte. Sie konnte es verstehen. Sonntags ging ich zur Hochzeit, sie war nicht so schlimm wie erwartet, ich verließ sie aber auch früh mit, mit der Ausrede das ich noch etwas für die Schule machen musste. Abends legte ich mich glücklich auf mein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Ich stellte mir vor wie ich Sophie heiraten würde... Montag Morgen: Am Montag Morgen ging ich zu Brit's Schließfach. Sie empfing mich mit einem: "Hey Süße", und strahlte mich an. "Ich muss dir was sagen",legte ich sofort los. Sie lächelte immer noch und erwiderte: "Ich auch. Darf ich zuerst?" Ich nickte ich verwirrt. Und dann erklärte sie mir: "ich wollte dir noch mal sagen dass ich total stolz bin dich als Freundin zuhaben. Ich liebe dich über anders." Wie sollte ich jetzt noch mit ihr Schluss machen? Das konnte ich ihr doch nicht antun! thumb|276px Also sagte ich nur trocken: " Ich liebe dich auch." Und Brittany küsste mich. Wir standen im Flur und knutschten. Mittlerweile war es mir egal das alle uns anstarrten. Sophie's Sicht: Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Santana. Zuerst wollte ich sie von hinten überraschen, sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ziehen und sie dort küssen. Ich bog um die Ecke, sah sie und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie küsste Brittany. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. und ich rannte weg, geradewegs zur Aula, und sang dort "Bleeding Love". Als der Song zu Ende war, brach ich richtig zusammen. Dann hörte ich ein klatschen. Es war Puck! "Du kannst echt gut singen" meinte er bewundernd. "Ich hätte zwar ne bessere Performance gebracht,aber..." Erst dann bemerkte er das mir die Tränen in den Augen standen. "Sag mal,weinst du?" "Was dagegen?" erwiderte ich wütend. Er lachte.thumb|300px "Nein wieso sollte ich... sieht aus als ob dir das Herz gebrochen wurde. Was hat Santana gemacht? Los erzähl es Onkel Puck." Das warf mich jetzt richtig aus der Bahn! Waren wir denn so unvorsichtig gewesen? "Erstens woher weißt du das ich Liebeskummer habe? Und Zweitens", ich schluckte "warum denkst du das mir Santana das Herz gebrochen hat?" "Erstens, Bleeding Love? Der Titel ist doch ziemlich eindeutig. Und Zweitens bin ich nicht blind. Jeder der euch 5 Minuten beobachtet merkt dich sofort das was zwischen euch läuft." "Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" erwiderte ich trotzig. "Doch tut es! Gesteh es dir doch mal ein. Du bist total verknallt in Santana Lopez!" Okay, er hatte gewonnen. Und das sagte ich ihm auch. Und ließ bei ihm dann noch den ganzen Frust über Santana und Brittany und der ganzen Geschichte aus. Als ich fertig war, glotzte er mich ziemlich ungläubig an. "Und das willst du alles auf dir sitzen lassen?" Als ich mit den Schultern zuckte und fragte was denn mir anderes übrig blieb, meinte er trocken:"Wehr dich mal! Mach diese Bitch eifersüchtig. Ja ja, das ist nicht deine Art. Schon klar" fügte er hinzu als er meinen Blick bemerkte. "Aber was sonst?" Plötzlich musste ich lächeln. "Sag mal, bist du eigentlich Single?" Kapitel 8. Die Rache In der 7. Stunde war ne Glee Probe, wir waren alle im Chor raum. Und ich saß auf Pucks schoß und knutschte mit ihm rum. Auch wenn es mir nichts bedeutete ihn zu küssen, so konnte ich wenigstens Santana eifersüchtig machen. Während der Stunde schaute sie tatsächlich immer wieder zu mir. Ich ignorierte sie. Und als diese zu Ende war, verschwand sie sofort. Nach der Pause hatten wir Mathe Vertretung, bei einer Lehrerin namens Holly Hollyday. Santana war immer noch nicht da. Während wir einen Song mit mathematischem Prinzip schreiben sollten (ich verstand gar nichts) kam sie zu mir, und bat mich nach Santi zu schauen. Erst wollte ich widersprechen, merkte aber schnell dass das keinen Sinn hatte. Ich suchte als erstes auf den Toiletten, dann auf dem Flur und danach in den Klassenzimmern. Also blieb nur noch ein Raum übrig: die Aula. Als ich sie betrat hörte ich ein schluchzen. Da saß sie, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ich ging zu ihr in die Reihe, setzte mich neben sie und legte meinen Arm um sie. "Wie konntest du mir das antun?", war ihre Antwort auf mein schüchternes "Wo warst du denn?". Natürlich wusste ich was sie meinte, aber ich fragte trotzdem nach. Sie warf mir nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Wie konntest du vor meinen Augen mit Puck rummachen??" Ich wurde wütend, zog meinen Arm von ihrer Schulter „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Du hast also mit Brittany Schluss gemacht?!“ Ich sah sie eindringlich an. Als sie nichts sagte, fuh ich fort: „Ich habe dich heute mit ihr rumknutschen gesehen. Also entweder, ihr habt euch vertragen“, ich seuftzte, „oder du hast mich angelogen.“ Santana sah auf ihre Schuhe, nach einer halben Ewigkeit flüsterte sie dann: „Ich wollte ja mit ihr Schluss machen. Aber dann kam alles so anders, sie meinte ich liebe dich zu mir, und...“ „Du hättest mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen sollen“, unterbrach ich sie ärgerlich. „Ich weiß“, gab sie zu. „ Und es tut mir auch total leid, dass musst du mir glauben!!“ Um das zu glauben musste man sie nur ansehen. Aber das sagte ich ihr nicht. Stattdessen schlug ich mit kühler Stimme vor: „Du solltest mit Brittany reden. Du musst dich entscheiden: liebst du sie oder nicht?!“ Santana sackte in sich zusammen, ich redete stur weiter. „Mir ist es egal ob du dich von ihr trennst, das ist allein deine Entscheidung. Aber ich will dich vorwarnen: auch wenn du das mit ihr beendest heißt das nicht, dass wir zusammen kommen. Mehr als Freundschaft will ich erst mal nicht von dir.“ Ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich auf diese Sätze kam, aber sie drückten genau das aus, was ich ihr schon so lange sagen wollte. Ich zögerte: "Wenn es sich ergibt... kann ich mir auch irgendwann mehr vorstellen.“ Damit wollte ich aus dem Raum gehen, doch Santana hielt mich fest. Es war ihr eindeutig peinlich, sie flüsterte immer noch: „Kannst du mich noch einmal küssen?“ Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, gab ihr dann aber doch kurzerhand einen kleinen Kuss. „Das bleibt aber unter uns“, beschwor ich. Damit drehte ich mich um und ging. Santana schien ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. „Ich habe dich zwar mit Brit belogen, aber das ändert nichts daran dass ich in dich verliebt bin!“, rief sie mir noch hinterher. Ich ignorierte das. Santana's Sicht: Ich wusste nicht auf was ich hören sollte. Mein Kopf sagte mir das ich Brit zu sehr verletzen würde und ich Sophie so oder so im Moment nicht kriegen würde. Aber mein Herz sagte mir das ich Sophie liebte. Ich hatte bisher selten in meinem Leben auf mein Herz gehört. Das letzte mal als ich Brittany gestanden hatte das ich sie liebte. Und nun sagte mir dieses Herz das ich mich von Brittany trennen sollte. Dienstag Morgen, Santana's Sicht: Sau Wetter, aber echt. Klitschnass betrat ich die Schule und kämpfte mich erstmal zu meinem Schließfach durch. Ich war früh dran, das war meine Absicht. Denn ich hatte mich entschieden, und wollte mich, bevor Brittany auftauchte, erst mal vorbereiten. Dabei müsste ich eigendlich mal jemanden nach den Songs für die Sectionals fragen, die die anderen in den letzten Stunden ausgesucht hatten, welche ich abwechselnd heulend oder grübelnd auf der Toilette verbracht hatte. Eigendlich müsste ich zu Mr Shue, er hatte mich darum gebeten, und mir eine Moral Predigt anhören und mir die Songtexte geben lassen. Aber die Sectionals waren mir egal. Was mir nicht egal war, war meine nicht vorhandene Beziehung zu Sophie. Langsam nahm ich meine Bücher aus dem Spind und legte ein paar Hefte aus meiner Tasche hinein. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf ein Foto, dass ich an die Innentür meines Spinds geklebt hatte. Darauf war Brit, sie strahlte und sah wunderschön aus. Ich hatte mit einem dicken, roten Stift ein Herz darum gemalt. Mein Blick wanderte weiter, da waren noch so viele: eins wo ich Brittany einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, andere wo wir einfach nur lachten... es war echt eine schöne Zeit mit ihr. Wir waren damals einfach nur glücklich, das sah man uns an. Ich nahm unbewusst einen dicken Edding aus meiner Tasche und strich Brittany in dem Foto Herz mit zwei geraden Strichen durch. Plötzlich tippte mir jemand von hinten an die Schulter, und ich schlug das Fach härter als beabsichtigt zu. Es war Brit, die mich fast ängstlich an sah. "Alles okay bei dir?" fragte sie. "Du bist ja ganz nass!" Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und legte sie mir über die Schultern, dann strich sie mir über die Arme. Aber ich wollte das nicht, es war mir zu nah, also entzog ich mich ihr. "Brit" begann ich leise, "wir müssen reden." Ich schob sie gerade aus in die Aula, wo sich jetzt, vor der Schule, niemand auf hielt. Ich wusste nicht wie ich anfangen sollte, also redete ich einfach gerade drauf los. "Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit. Aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein." Sie schaute mich an, als hätte sie keine Ahnung was jetzt kommen sollte, keine Ahnung was unsere ach so perfekte Beziehung auf die Probe stellen könnte. Kleine,dumme Brit. “Es ist nicht mehr so wie früher zwischen uns, und das liegt nicht an dir. Ich fürchte, ich brauche erstmal eine Auszeit.” Brit lächelte. '' ''“Klar! Ich kenne eine tolle Bar, ganz in der Nähe, wo wir noch nie waren. Können gleich nach der Schule...” '' ''“Nein so was meine ich nicht!” unterbrach ich sie forsch. ''Vielleicht etwas zu forsch. “Ich meine, ich brauche eine Auszeit”, ich brachte meine Stimme wieder runter, “ohne mit jemandem zusammen zu sein. Verstehst du?” Das tat sie. “Du-”, sie holte tief Luft, “du machst mit mir Schluss?” ''“Es tut...” “Nein. Nein Santana. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.” I''ch atmete erleichtert auf. Zu früh. '' “Das macht es auch nicht mehr gut.” Ich sah, wie ihr die Tränen kamen. Dann drehte sie sich um, und stürmte aus der Tür. Brittany's Sicht: Ich knallte die schwere Tür der Aula hinter mir zu. Von Mrs Silvester kassierte ich deswegen einen genervten Blick und sie schubste mich ein bisschen gegen die Wand, ließ irgendeinen ihrer Sprüche los, aber ich hörte nicht hin. Santana hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Dieser Satz spukte in meinem Kopf. Halt die Klappe!” sagte ich laut vor mich hin. Trotzdem kamen mir erneut die Tränen. Plötzlich berührte mich jemand am Arm, ich fuhr herum. Die neue (ich hatte ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen...). Ausgerechnet jetzt. “Hey”, sagte sie sanft. “Was ist denn mit dir los?” Und ich heulte einfach drauf los. War doch sowieso alles egal. Sophie's Sicht: Was machte ich hier eigendlich?! Hielt Santanas alte Loverin im Arm und ließ mir von ihr vorheulen wie sehr sie Santi geliebt hatte... Ja genau, ihre alte Loverin. Santi hatte doch echt mit Brittany schluss gemacht, irgendwie rührte mich das ja schon. Auch wenn ich wusste das ich jetzt, jetzt nachdem ich das alles mit Puck zugelassen hatte , nicht mehr als freundschaft von ihr annehmen konnte. Brittany löste sich von mir, ich nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte ihr, wie einem kleinen Kind, aber das war sie in gewisser Hinsicht ja auch noch, die Tränen und die verlaufene Wimperntusche von den Wangen. '' Brit schniefte ein "Danke", und ich konnte nicht anders. Diese lieben Augen würden mich wahrscheinlich selbst dazu bringen, diese Hexe von Cheerleder Trainerin anzubeten. "Es tut mir so leid!", legte ich los. "das ist alles meine schuld. Ich habe Santana gesagt sie soll mit dir Schluss machen wenn sie mich wirklich liebt", ich sah sie nicht an, "wie sie gesagt hatte." Brit erstarrte. Verdammt. Was dann geschah warf mich so aus der Bahn, dass ich es erst realiesierte als Brit schon wütend um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. Sie hatte mir tatsächlich eine geknallt. Allen ernstes. Die liebe, kleine brit, von der immer alle sprachen entwickelte sich doch eher zur Bitch. Und das schlimmste war: ich konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln. ''Santana's Sicht: Die Tür öffnete sich wieder. Ich beugte mich schnell hinunter zu meiner Tasche, wollte jetzt mit keinem reden. Aber es war Quinn, die mit besorgtem Blick die Aula betrat. Ich zwang mir ein lächeln ab und sie erwiederte es. "Na, wie gehts so?" Ich schluckte. "Gut". Nichts war gut. Mit Brit hatte ich mich in den letzten monaten immer mehr vereinzelt, und die gemütlichen Mädchenabende zu dritt fielen mehr und mehr aus. Ich vermisste Quinn. Diese kam in meine Reihe, und setzte sich neben mich. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter und nahm einen Stapel Blätter aus ihrer Tasche. "Hier, die Songauswahl für die Sectionals." Ich nahm einen Zettel entgegen und lächelte unwillkürlich. Ich liebte den Song. "Und dein Duett mit Puck hat Mr Schue auch ausgesucht. Ich finds super." Er war okay. Aber im Moment wurde mir schon bei der Vorstellung, mit Puck zu singen übel. Quinn seuftze, als ich immer noch nichts sagte. "Ich soll dir aber auch von ihm ausrichten, wenn du weiterhin schwänzt gibt er es jemand anderem." "Mir war schlecht", murmelte ich. "Hab ich ihm auch gesagt", antwortete sie. Sie war eben super. "Hör zu, ich muss los. Aber wenn du mal reden willst... sag bescheid. Ich denke mit Brit kannst du im Augenblick nicht rechnen." Ich fragte gar nicht erst, nickte nur. Dann umarmte sie mich kurz, und stand auf. "Also dann", sie stand kurz etwas unentschlossen herum, "Man sieht sich." Dann ging sie. Quinn's Sicht: Um ehrlich zu sein waren mir Santanas und Brittanys Probleme ziehmlich egal. Ich verstand immer noch nicht ganz wie wir drei es von den beliebtesten der schule zu den super Outsidern gebracht hatten, und mittlerweile wurde ich sogar mit ihnen unter einen hut gesteckt: alle bezeichneten mich als Lesbe. Auch wenn sie daran nicht wirklich Schuld trugen, verzeihen würde ich das ihnen nie können. Jetzt hatte ich mir gerade dieses neue Leben als Quinn aufgebaut... Im Flur stolperte ich fast über Sophie. Tja, auch wenn Puck alles mögliche meinte beobachtet zu haben, hoffte ich doch dringlichst das wenigstens SIE nicht auch noch anfing Mädchen zu lieben. "Hoppla!" sie lachte. Ich glaubte sie fragte mich, wo ich denn so eilig hin wollte, oder etwas ähnliches, aber ich hörte nicht hin. Denn dann tauchte Puck hinter ihr auf, nahm ihre Hand und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Wortlos lief ich an den beiden vorbei, Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Mein Date mit Finn war ein ziemlicher Reinfall gewesen, und so hatte ich mir immerhin erhofft, dass Puck vielleicht wieder ein paar Wochen offiziell mit mir zusammen sein würde, um unser "Beliebtheits Image", wie er es nannte, zu steigern. In dem Moment gongte es. Ich fing mich schnell wieder. Mercedes kam um die Ecke, hakte sich bei mir ein und erkundigte sich ob bei mir alles in Ordnung sei. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu den Erdkunde Räumen, und ich nickte fest entschlossen. „Alles bestens“, lächelte ich. Später würde ich mit ihr noch mal den Song für die sectionals üben, denn sollten wir weiter kommen wollte ich umbedingt das Duett bei den Regionals bekommen. Am besten mit Finn. Was interessierten mich dann noch die Probleme unserer Lesben?! (dienstag nachmittag) Sophie: Quinn war in Puck verliebt? Das konnte ich mir beim besten willen nicht vorstellen. Santana hatte mir per SMS alles erzählt, was zwischen den beiden gelaufen war, dem regelrechten Kampf mit ihren Eltern und der ganzen Schule, den Quinn damit bekommen hatte und dass es ihre komplette Beziehnung zu Finn zerstört hatte. War sie nicht zu stark um sich nun wieder auf den Jungen, der genau das alles in Bewegung gebracht hatte, zu verlassen? Nun, im Moment gab es wichtigeres für mich. Zum Beispiel, wie ich es Santana beibringen sollte, dass ich Brittany alles erzählt hatte. Bei der Glee Probe heute Nachmittag setzte ich meine fette sonnenbrille auf, (es war mir egal, dass mich Mr Shue und die anderen wahrscheinlich für bescheuert hielten) um alle mal genau unter die lupe zu nehmen. Ich saß neben Puck, der seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte, in der letzten Reihe. Da war Santana, die sich nicht zu mir setzte, mir nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf, aber ich tat als beachte ich das nicht. (Sie war sauer dass ich es Brit gesagt hatte, eindeutig.) Stattdessen ging sie zu Brit, die aufstand und wortlos in die letzte Reihe wechselte, Puck anlächelte und mich komplett ignorierte. Rachel kam herein, sie setzte sich hinter Finn, flüsterte ihm von dort etwas zu und schaute danach ziehmlich auffällig zu mir. Sie war eifersüchtig auf meine Stimme, erzählten sich alle. Aber Finn machte eine abwinkende handbewegung; ich glaube er mochte mich. Dann kam Quinn fröhlich lachend mit Mercedes herein, die zwei quetschten sich auch zu Finn, der soweit es ging abrückte. Quinn hatte Andeutungen gemacht, dass ihr Date nicht so super wie erwartet verlaufen war. Darauf verdrehte Mercedes die Augen und setzte sich neben Quinn. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash